I love you
by FayeMia
Summary: Thea is in labor, and needless to say, Roy almost panics! Just pure fluffiness after the episode.


**A/N: I absolutely adore Thea and Roy, both are so strong and yet so vulnerable. So after the I love you scene, this just popped in my head and I wrote it down. Do let me know whether you like it or not!**

 **Also, I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

"Push, Thea, push. I'm right here." Roy said, as he pushed her hair back from her face. She almost crushed his hand when the contraction came this time.

"I can't, Roy. I'm tired." Her voice was low, the fatigue taking over.

"I know you can do this, darling. Just a little more." Roy encouraged her and this time Thea smacked him on the head.

"No I cannot do this! I'm tired. Where is Ollie?" She screamed as another wave of pain took over her.

"He's on the way. There was something wrong with Felicity and they had to drop Robby off to Lyla's. She will be coming later with Sara and him." Roy explained placing ice chips on her lips like the nurse had instructed him to.

"No! Tell him to get here this instant. I can't die without saying things that I've always wanted to say to him! Roy!" Thea again screamed, this time her nails leaving crescent blood marks on his wrist.

"You are not going to die. You get it? Just push and this will be over before you know it. Please Thea, for me. Please." His voice changed to a pleading tone in a moment.

"No I can't. I just want to sleep. Please Roy." Her voice trailed off, making Roy panic as he racked his brain for something to motivate her.

"Don't fall asleep, Mrs. Harper." The doctor yelled out.

"Thea Queen-Harper." She murmured her name, almost in the state of unconsciousness.

"Now I'm gonna get my ass kicked for saying this but; this was originally your idea, Thea!" Roy suddenly said shaking her out of her stupor.

"What did you just say?" Her voice had a dangerous lilt to it.

"It was your idea, and I admit I agreed to it. In fact I was quite excited for it but you need to see this through. You can't just back off! The little one is depending on you! I am depending on you." Roy said in a low voice.

"I'm so going to kill you after this is over. You can be sure of it. Oh God! And God forbid if Ollie or anyone tries to save you." Thea screamed, her eyes flashing as she looked at him.

"Mr. Harper, we would have to ask you to leave as you are agitating her. We need her to be as calm as she can be. Please don't say anything that might do changes to her blood pressure." The Doctor said, in his ever professional way. Roy simply looked at him with bewilderment. He had just woken her up, right? How was that agitating.

"No. No. I want him here. I can't do this without him." Thea suddenly said, clenching onto his hand again.

"I'm not going anywhere, darling. Just do whatever he says." Roy said bending down to press a kiss on her head.

"Mrs. Harper, you need to be as calm as possible. This will be over soon. Take deep breaths, in between contractions. That helps. When we tell you to push, you push with all your might. OK?" The doctor's voice broke through the moment and she simply nodded.

"Speedy!" A shout from the door made them all look up. Thea suddenly started crying again as Oliver took her other hand in his.

"Mr. Queen, you can't be here. Please-" A glare from Oliver and the doctor was silent.

" Thank God that you are here, Ollie. I'm so tired. I just want out." Thea moaned while Roy looked pleadingly at Oliver.

"Hey! You are so brave, you got this far. Its only a matter of minutes now, right? Then you will be holding your little bundle of joy. Believe me Thea, its will all be worth it. You can do it, you and Roy. You've had injuries-" he changed his sentence when Roy shook his head,"and you can get through this." He bent down to kiss her damp forehead. "You will be fine. I love you."

"I love you too." Thea said before another contraction forced a muffled scream from her.

"I'll wait outside for my niece. I have a hunch that its a girl." Oliver said, leaving the room giving a nod of assurance to Roy.

"Come on, sweetheart. You know you can do this. You ready to push?" Roy asked when the doctor looked questioningly at him.

"Yes. Yes. We will do it." Her sentence ended in a scream with the doctor's instructions mixed in between as she pushed as hard as she could.

The cries of a baby filled the room and she closed her eyes, exhausted.

"Thea? Stay with me, Thea!" Roy's high pitched voice pierced her ears and she opened her eyes almost lazily.

"What? I can rest now!" The rest of her words are lost as his lips claimed hers in a searing kiss.

"I love you, Thea Queen-Harper." He whispered after breaking the kiss and pushing hair away from her face.

"I love you, Roy Harper. Now where is my baby?" She said with a smile.

"They have taken her to take measurements and cleaning." He explained enjoying as her fingers massaged his brutally hurt wrist.

"Her? Ollie was right." She whispered.

"Yes. Its a girl." He said, then added as the nurse came in," and there she is."

She placed the baby in Thea's lap after Roy helped her to sit up against the pillows. The baby was quiet now and seemed quite content to be in her arms, Thea noted as tears sprung in her eyes. This time, not of pain but of happiness.

"Our baby, Roy. She is all ours." She whispered, trailing a forefinger down her soft cheek. The child opened her eyes to look at her leaving her shocked as she saw Roy's eyes staring back at her.

"She has- she has your eyes. So beautiful." Her hushed voice jerked Roy who was quite busy staring at the child.

"My eyes? I had no idea..." He said, turning again to look at her.

"Oh you idiot! Your eyes are blue and beautiful." Thea laughed making him look up and smile.

"I'll just get Oliver and the others. They must be crazy by now." Roy said. "You are quite done Mrs. Harper. Enjoy motherhood." The doctor said with a smile and left the room.

"What was he doing?" Thea asked, making Roy shake her head. She was too used to getting stitched up, it seemed.

She just kept staring at the baby who looked right back at her with Roy's eyes till the others rushed into the room.

"Thea? Are you ok?" Laurel asked the question that was on everyone's mind as they all came in.

"Well, as fine as anyone can be after 8 hours of labor." She replied with a smile.

"Where my niece?" Oliver asked, craning his neck to get a look at the baby.

"Everybody meet Mia Moira Queen-Harper." Roy said taking the baby from her and showing to them.

"Mia Moira Queen-Harper. That's a mouthful." Felicity laughed and then abruptly stopped as her gaze fell on the baby in Roy's arms. "She's- she's so beautiful, Thea. Roy. And she deserves every letter of that name." She added as Oliver extended his arm to take the baby from Roy.

"Yes. She is." Roy said, placing the baby in Oliver's arms. Everyone crowded around him to look at the baby. The child, sensing everyone's stares, opened her eyes suddenly making everyone gasp.

"She has your eyes!" Oliver whispered as the baby stared at him.

"Yes. And Thea's face. Though its too early to tell but I hope she does." Roy said sitting beside Thea on the bed. Oliver passed on the baby to John and Laurel who each in turn stared at the child in wonder.

"Congratulations Thea. You are a mom again!" Oliver placed his hand on Thea's head.

"Again?" Roy asked.

"She was always my mom, if you don't know." Thea laughed at Oliver's words remembering her behavior towards Oliver.

"Thanks Ollie." She whispered, closing her eyes. And that is when the nurse burst in, asking all of them to leave as Thea needed rest. Felicity, who had the baby didn't seem to want to let go of it. It was only when Thea held out her arms did she let Roy take the baby.

"Take care Thea." She smiled before leaving the room with Laurel and John.

"Rest, Thea. We will be here." Oliver kissed her head before walking out of the room with a nod to Roy.

"You OK?" Roy asked giving the baby to her.

"Yeah. She's so tiny, Roy!" Thea said, looking down at Mia in her arms.

"So are you, Thea!" Roy laughed and she glared at him before suddenly smiling.

"Mia Moira Queen-Harper is quite a nice name, but how about we stick to just Mia Moira Harper?" She said looking up to meet his eyes.

"For real?" Roy asked with a smile.

"For real. Its a beautiful name." She smiled at him.

He kissed her suddenly with passion and then broke the kiss to whisper,"I love you, Thea Queen-Harper."

"And I love you, Roy Harper." She replied back, nestling against the pillows and closing her eyes.

* * *

Please leave a review.


End file.
